


Three Things

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [28]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Arthur wants advice, Eames drinks, M/M, Personal Challenge, Shortest one yet, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt quote from Quotes 'nd Notes.“Most of us are one of three things; Lost, found or wrongfully owned.”Other Prompt: “But love, real love, the kind that you fall in, isn't like Corinthians. The "suffereth long" and "is kind" nonsense. It's like the Song of Solomon. It's jealousy and fire and floods. It's everything that consumes."Or: Arthur goes to Eames for advice, they drink and discuss romance novels
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 6





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 100 Days Challenge and Arthur x Eames week

Eames is sitting in a bar, drinking, pressed to his ear is a cell phone. The person on the other end of the line is chattering away about their day, having no idea that Eames is only half listening to them babble for he is too busy staring at the tall lanky figure that just walked in.

Arthur.

“Look sis, gotta go.” Eames says as Arthur sits down next to him. “My date’s here.” and with that Eames hangs up.

“It’s not nice to lie, Mr. Eames.”

“Wasn’t a lie. Not really.”

Arthur turns his head and glares at him. And then he sighs. “Got any advice for me.”

“About what pet?” Eames takes a sip of his drink

“I don’t know anything really. Life.”

Eames’ raises an eyebrow, “I know you're not here to talk to me about life Arthur.”

Arthur frowns. “I am too.”

“Sure you are.” Eames says sarcastically “However, I won’t push you to tell me. Keep your secrets.Just give me the details.”

“Only because you're my oldest and dearest friend will I trust you with this information.” Arthur says “I’m hung up on this guy and doesn’t know I exist. Everytime I try to ask him out I get interrupted.”

“Maybe you should get him to ask you out?”

“I’ve tried everything I can think of! help me.”

Eames is silent for a minute thinking and then he gives Arthur a small smile, “Most of us are one of three things; Lost, found or wrongfully owned.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean darling that people are often lost in life, think they have found something or are wrongly owned by something be it a person or an idea.”

“What sort of advice is that?” Arthur asks incredulously 

“I don’t think it is but I’m not sure.” Eames says, “I read it somewhere.”

“It’s probably from one of you’re trashy romance novels you read.” Arthur says, munching on the free chips Eames got with his drink.

Eames stares at him, “How do you know that?”

“I watch you.”

“Mesmerised by my beauty yet?’ Eames asks

Silence, just like Eames expected. 

“Anymore advise Eames.”

“Sure.”

“Make it about love.” Arthur mummers over the jazzy tunes in the bar, “I don’t think the saying love is patient and kind is working for me.

Darling, that’s not what it’s about. Love.. Eames petters off then he takes a deep breath, “But love, real love, the kind that you fall in, isn't like Corinthians. The "suffereth long" and "is kind" nonsense. It's like the Song of Solomon. It's jealousy and fire and floods. It's everything that consumes." 

Arthur snorts. That’s definitely from a romance novel.”

“Yes. Do you like it?”

Arthur nods. “I might have an idea of what to do next.”

“What’s that?”

“Make him jealous.”

“I don’t know Arthur sounds like a stupid.” Eames tone is wary

Might just work. He’s kinda oblivious.” Arthur says, “Have goodnight Mr. Eames I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
